


You Want A Bite

by HartSense26809



Series: WestAllen Drabble Collection [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, y - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartSense26809/pseuds/HartSense26809
Summary: Best friends Barry Allen and Iris West are making dinner together





	You Want A Bite

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of drabbles that I will be posting. The drabbles vary in length but they are all about WestAllen. I hope you enjoy.

Westallen AU

Drabble Prompt: You Want A Bite

Setting: Best friends Barry Allen and Iris West are making dinner at her apartment when a revelation is made.

 

“You want a bite?” Her best friend asked as he held a spoon of homemade marinara sauce out for her to taste.

She took in the softness of his eyes and the warmth of his familiar smile and she knew it was now or never.

“No I don’t want a bite, I want you. I want to spend lazy afternoons kissing you. I want to know what it’s like waking up in your arms after we made love all night long. I want us Barry.”

He stared at her, his face full of shock, his eyes marred in sadness.

“No Iris, no.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my drabble collection. In an effort to improve as a writer I’ve been partaking in a WestAllen drabble challenge. I enjoy it so much and I think it is helping my writing skills. If you have any comments, suggestions I would love to hear from you.


End file.
